This invention is directed to compounds useful for treating bacterial infections, psoriasis, arthritis, and toxicity due to chemotherapy; preparation of the compounds; chemotherapeutic compositions comprising the compounds; and methods for treating diseases using the compounds.
The escalation of resistance to antibiotics once useful for treatment of bacterial infections resulting from pathogens such as Staphylococcus aureus, Staphylococcus epidermidis, and Enterococcus faecium is problematic in the United States and Europe (Drugs Exp. Clin. Res. 1994, XX, 215-224; Am. J. Surg. 1995, 5A (Suppl.), 8S-12S; Drugs, 1994, 48, 678-688; and Current Pharmaceutical Design, 1996, Vol.2, No.2, 175-194). Thus, the development of new broad-spectrum synthetic and semi-synthetic antibacterial compounds is the subject of constant current research.
One such class of compounds are synthetic oxazolidinones, exemplified by eperezolid and linezolid, which constitute a class of orally active, synthetic antibacterial agents (Current Pharmaceutical Design, op. cit.).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,306, the disclosure of which is hereinafter incorporated by reference into this specification, also teaches the use of oxazolidinones for treatment of psoriasis, arthritis, and toxicity due to chemotherapy.
Given these and other reports on the therapeutic benefit of oxazolidinone antibacterials, the loss of activity among antibacterials which were once efficacious for treatment of certain Gram-positive bacteria, and the continuing need for treatment of a diseases such as psoriasis, arthritis, and toxicity due to chemotherapy, there is a continuing need for the development of novel oxazolidinone drugs with modified or improved profiles of activity.
In another embodiment, the instant invention is directed to compounds which can be useful for treating bacterial infections, psoriasis, arthritis, and toxicity due to chemotherapy, said compounds having structural formula (I) 
or therapeutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof, wherein
A is selected from
(a) phenyl,
(b) a five-membered aromatic ring containing one or two atoms selected from N, O, and S, and the remaining atoms are carbon,
wherein the groups defining (b) are substituted on a substitutable carbon or nitrogen atom in the ring, and
(c) a six-membered aromatic ring containing one or two nitrogen atoms, and the remaining atoms are carbon;
wherein the groups defining (c) are substituted on a substitutable carbon atom in the ring;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxy, amino, halo, haloalkyl, and perfluoroalkyl;
R3is selected from
(a) alkyl, alkanoyl, carboxamido, cycloalkyl, cyclothioalkoxy, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylsulfonyl,
wherein the groups defining (a) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkanoyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, azido, carboxamido, carboxy, cyano, halo, hydroxy, nitro, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, oxo, thioalkoxy, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle,
(b) aryl, arylalkyl, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heterocycle, (heterocycle)alkyl, (heterocycle)sulfonyl, and (heterocycle)oxycarbonyl,
wherein the groups defining (b) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkanoyl, alkanoyloxy, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkenyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkenyl, amino, aminoalkyl, aminoalkenyl, aminosulfonyl, aminosulfonylalkyl, aminosulfonylalkenyl, azido, carboxaldehyde, (carboxaldehyde)alkyl, (carboxaldehyde)alkenyl, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, carboxamidoalkenyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, cyano, cyanoalkyl, cyanoalkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, nitro, oxo, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxyalkenyl thioalkoxy, thioalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle,
wherein for the groups defining (a) and (b), the substituted aryl, the substituted heteroaryl, and the substituted heterocycle are substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino;
R4 is selected from NHR5, N(R6)C(O)OR7, N(R6)C(O)N(R6)2, OR7, SR7, S(O)R7, and SO2R7;
R5 is selected from alkanoyl, aryloyl, thioalkanoyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, (heteroaryl)oyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl,
wherein the groups defining R5 can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino;
R6 is selected from
(a) hydrogen,
(b) alkyl,
wherein the alkyl can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy;
(c) cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl;
wherein the groups defining (c) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino; and
R7 is selected from
(a) alkyl,
wherein the alkyl can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy,
(b) cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl;
wherein the groups defining (b) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy,
all of the foregoing with the proviso that when A is phenyl and R4 is NHR5 wherein R5 is alkanoyl, R3 is not unsubstituted alkyl; and
with the proviso that when A is phenyl and R4 is methoxy, R3 is not optionally substituted phenyl.
In another embodiment, the instant invention is directed to compounds which can be useful for treating bacterial infections, psoriasis, arthritis, and toxicity due to chemotherapy, said compounds having structural formula (I) 
or therapeutically acceptable salts or prodrugs thereof, wherein
A is selected from
(a) phenyl,
(b) a five-membered aromatic ring containing one or two atoms selected from N, O, and S, and the remaining atoms are carbon,
wherein the groups defining (b) are substituted on a substitutable carbon or nitrogen atom in the ring, and
(c) a six-membered aromatic ring containing one or two nitrogen atoms, and the remaining atoms are carbon;
wherein the groups defining (c) are substituted on a substitutable carbon atom in the ring;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxy, amino, halo, haloalkyl, and perfluoroalkyl;
R3 is selected from
(a) alkyl, alkanoyl, carboxamido, cycloalkyl, cyclothioalkoxy, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylsulfonyl,
wherein the groups defining (a) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkanoyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, azido, carboxamido, carboxy, cyano, halo, hydroxy, nitro, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, oxo, thioalkoxy, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle,
(b) aryl, arylalkyl, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heterocycle, (heterocycle)alkyl, (heterocycle)sulfonyl, and (heterocycle)oxycarbonyl,
wherein the groups defining (b) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkanoyl, alkanoyloxy, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkenyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkenyl, amino, aminoalkyl, aminoalkenyl, aminosulfonyl, aminosulfonylalkyl, aminosulfonylalkenyl, azido, carboxaldehyde, (carboxaldehyde)alkyl, (carboxaldehyde)alkenyl, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, carboxamidoalkenyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, cyano, cyanoalkyl, cyanoalkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, nitro, oxo, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxyalkenyl thioalkoxy, thioalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle,
wherein for the groups defining (a) and (b), the substituted aryl, the substituted heteroaryl, and the substituted heterocycle are substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino;
R4 is selected from NHR5, N(R6)C(O)OR7, N(R6)C(O)N(R6)2, OR7, SR7, S(O)R7, and SO2R7;
R5 is selected from alkanoyl, aryloyl, thioalkanoyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, (heteroaryl)oyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl,
wherein the groups defining R5 can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino;
R6 is selected from
(a) hydrogen,
(b) alkyl,
wherein the alkyl can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy;
(c) cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl;
wherein the groups defining (c) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino; and
R7 is selected from
(a) alkyl,
wherein the alkyl can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy,
(b) cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl;
wherein the groups defining (b) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy.
The compounds of this invention are substituted oxazolidinones which are useful for treating bacterial infections, psoriasis, arthritis, toxicity due to chemotherapy, and obesity. In its principle embodiment, the invention is directed to compounds of formula (I) 
or therapeutically acceptable salts thereof, wherein A, R1, R2, R3 and R4 are defined hereinabove.
The compounds of the invention comprise oxazolidinones connected through the nitrogen atom in the oxazolidinone ring to a substituted alkyne through ring A. Ring A is a stable, aromatic, monocyclic group substituted through carbon atoms in the ring. Preferably, ring A is phenyl, although heteroaryl rings such as furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, and pyrazinyl are within the scope of the invention. Ring A can be further substituted by independent replacement of one or two hydrogen atoms thereon by substituents defined by R1 and R2 so that, for instance and by way of example only, ring A can be substituted by halo, preferably fluorine. Lines drawn into ring A (such as from R1 and R2) indicate that the bonds can be attached to any substitutable ring carbon atom. Preferred substituents include, but are not limited to, alkoxycarbonyl, halo, and the like.
It is intended that the definition of any substituent or variable at a particular location in a molecule be independent of its definition elsewhere in that molecule. For example, for substituents defined by R4, it is intended that the definition of an R4 substituent at one location is independent of its definition elsewhere. Thus, N(R6)C(O)N(R6)2 represents, for instance, and by way of example only, N(CH3)C(O)N(C2H5)(C3H7), and the like. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, R4 is NHR5 wherein R5 is alkanoyl, preferably acetyl.
It is believed that when the compounds have attached thereto a hydroxyl, amino, or carboxylic acid group, prodrugs can be prepared from these compounds by attaching thereto a prodrug-forming group to provide prodrug esters prodrug amides, and prodrug esters, respectively. These prodrugs can then be rapidly transformed in vivo to the parent compound, such as, for example, by hydrolysis in blood. The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically acceptable prodrug,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to those prodrugs of the compounds which are suitable for use in contact with the tissues of humans and lower animals with undue toxicity, irritation, allergic response, and the like, commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio, and effective for their intended use, as well as the zwitterionic forms, wherein possible, of the compounds.
The invention is based, in part, on the structure activity relationship data provided hereinbelow. Therefore, another embodiment of the invention encompasses any compound, including metabolic precursors of the inhibitor compounds, which contain an essential inhibitory group as disclosed herein. These inhibitory groups can be in masked form or prodrug form and can be released by metabolic or other processes after administration to a patient.
Because asymmetric centers exist in the compounds, the invention contemplates stereoisomers and mixtures thereof Individual stereoisomers of compounds are prepared by synthesis from starting materials containing the chiral centers or by preparation of mixtures of enantiomeric products followed by separation such as conversion to a mixture of diastereomers followed by separation or recrystallization, chromatographic techniques, or direct separation of the enantiomers on chiral chromatographic columns. Starting compounds of particular stereochemistry are either commercially available or are made by the methods described below and resolved by techniques well-known in the art.
Because carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bonds may also exist in the compounds, the invention contemplates various geometric isomers and mixtures thereof resulting from the arrangement of substituents around these carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bonds. These substituents are designated as being in the E or Z configuration wherein the term xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d refers to higher order substituents on opposite sides of the carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bond, and the term xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d refers to higher order substituents on the same side of the carbon-carbon double bond. A thorough discussion of E and Z isomerism is provided in Advanced Organic Chemistry. Reactions, Mechanisms, and Structure, 4th ed., John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1992, pp. 109-112.
Accordingly, it will be seen by those skilled in the art that another embodiment of compounds of formula (I) are compounds of formula (II) 
or therapeutically acceptable salts or prodrugs or thereof, wherein R1, R2, and R3 are defined hereinabove.
In another embodiment of the invention is disclosed a composition comprising a compound of formula (I) or formula (II), or a therapeutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, and a therapeutically acceptable excipient.
In another embodiment of the invention is disclosed a composition comprising a compound of formula (I) or formula (II), or a therapeutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, and a therapeutically acceptable excipient.
In another embodiment of the invention is disclosed a method for treating bacterial infections, psoriasis, arthritis, and toxicity due to chemotherapy in a patient comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically acceptable amount of a compound of formula (I) 
or a therapeutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, wherein
A is selected from
(a) phenyl,
(b) a five-membered aromatic ring containing one or two atoms selected from N, O, and S, and the remaining atoms are carbon,
wherein the groups defining (b) are substituted on a substitutable carbon or nitrogen atom in the ring, and
(c) a six-membered aromatic ring containing one or two nitrogen atoms, and the remaining atoms are carbon;
wherein the groups defining (c) are substituted on a substitutable carbon atom in the ring;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxy, amino, halo, haloalkyl, and perfluoroalkyl;
R3 is selected from
(a) alkyl, alkanoyl, carboxamido, cycloalkyl, cyclothioalkoxy, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylsulfonyl,
wherein the groups defining (a) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkanoyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, azido, carboxamido, carboxy, cyano, halo, hydroxy, nitro, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, oxo, thioalkoxy, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle,
(b) aryl, arylalkyl, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heterocycle, (heterocycle)alkyl, (heterocycle)sulfonyl, and (heterocycle)oxycarbonyl,
wherein the groups defining (b) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkanoyl, alkanoyloxy, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkenyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkenyl, amino, aminoalkyl, aminoalkenyl, aminosulfonyl, aminosulfonylalkyl, aminosulfonylalkenyl, azido, carboxaldehyde, (carboxaldehyde)alkyl, (carboxaldehyde)alkenyl, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, carboxamidoalkenyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, cyano, cyanoalkyl, cyanoalkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, nitro, oxo, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxyalkenyl thioalkoxy, thioalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle,
wherein for the groups defining (a) and (b), the substituted aryl, the substituted heteroaryl, and the substituted heterocycle are substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino;
R4 is selected from NHR5, N(R6)C(O)OR7, N(R6)C(O)N(R6)2, OR7, SR7, S(O)R7, and SO2R7;
R5 is selected from alkanoyl, aryloyl, thioalkanoyl, beteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, (heteroaryl)oyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl,
wherein the groups defining R5 can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino;
R6 is selected from
(a) hydrogen,
(b) alkyl,
wherein the alkyl can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy;
(c) cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl;
wherein the groups defining (c) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino; and
R7 is selected from
(a) alkyl,
wherein the alkyl can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy,
(b) cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl;
wherein the groups defining (b) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy.
all of the foregoing with the proviso that when A is phenyl and R4 is NHR5 wherein R5 is alkanoyl, R3 is not unsubstituted alkyl.
In another embodiment of the invention is disclosed a method for treating bacterial infections, psoriasis, arthritis, and toxicity due to chemotherapy in a patient comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically acceptable amount of a compound of formula (I) 
or a therapeutically acceptable salt or prodrug thereof, wherein
A is selected from
(a) phenyl,
(b) a five-membered aromatic ring containing one or two atoms selected from N, O, and S, and the remaining atoms are carbon,
wherein the groups defining (b) are substituted on a substitutable carbon or nitrogen atom in the ring, and
(c) a six-membered aromatic ring containing one or two nitrogen atoms, and the remaining atoms are carbon;
wherein the groups defining (c) are substituted on a substitutable carbon atom in the ring;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxy, amino, halo, haloalkyl, and perfluoroalkyl;
R3 is selected from
(a) alkyl, alkanoyl, carboxamido, cycloalkyl, cyclothioalkoxy, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylsulfonyl,
wherein the groups defining (a) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkanoyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, azido, carboxamido, carboxy, cyano, halo, hydroxy, nitro, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, oxo, thioalkoxy, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle,
(b) aryl, arylalkyl, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, aryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, heterocycle, (heterocycle)alkyl, (heterocycle)sulfonyl, and (heterocycle)oxycarbonyl,
wherein the groups defining (b) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkanoyl, alkanoyloxy, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkenyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkenyl, amino, aminoalkyl, aminoalkenyl, aminosulfonyl, aminosulfonylalkyl, aminosulfonylalkenyl, azido, carboxaldehyde, (carboxaldehyde)alkyl, (carboxaldehyde)alkenyl, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, carboxamidoalkenyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, cyano, cyanoalkyl, cyanoalkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, nitro, oxo, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxyalkenyl thioalkoxy, thioalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle,
wherein for the groups defining (a) and (b), the substituted aryl, the substituted heteroaryl, and the substituted heterocycle are substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino;
R4 is selected from NHR5, N(R6)C(O)OR7, N(R6)C(O)N(R6)2, OR7, SR7, S(O)R7, and SO2R7;
R5 is selected from alkanoyl, aryloyl, thioalkanoyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, (heteroaryl)oyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl,
wherein the groups defining R5 can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino;
R6 is selected from
(a) hydrogen,
(b) alkyl,
wherein the alkyl can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy;
(c) cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl;
wherein the groups defining (c) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, and amino; and
R7 is selected from
(a) alkyl,
wherein the alkyl can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy,
(b) cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heterocycle, and (heterocycle)alkyl;
wherein the groups defining (b) can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy.
The present invention is also directed to compounds selected from the group consisting of:
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-(4-(carbomethoxyphenyl)ethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-(1H-pyrrol-2-ylethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-(7H-purin-6-ylethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(4-((5-(aminosulfonyl)thien-2-yl)ethynyl)-3-fluorophenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-((1-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-inden-5-yl)ethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
5-((4-((5S)-5-((acetylamino)methyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-3-yl)-2-fluorophenyl)ethynyl)-2,3-dihydro-1-benzofuran-7-carboxylic acid,
N-(((5S)-3-(4-((1,3-dioxo-2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindol-5-yl)ethynyl)-3-fluorophenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((S)-3-(4-((5-cyanopyridin-3-yl)ethynyl)-3-fluorophenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-(1,8-naphthyridin-2-ylethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-((4-(hydroxymethyl)phenyl)ethyny)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-(1,8-naphthyridin-2-ylethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-3,5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-((4-methoxy-3-pyridinyl)ethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(4-((2-aminopyrimidin-5-yl)ethyny)-3-fluorophenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-(pyrimidin-5-ylethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((S)-3-(4-((3-aminophenyl)ethynyl)-3-fluorophenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
methyl 3-((4-((5S)-5-((acetylamino)methyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-3-yl)-2-fluorophenyl)ethynyl)benzoate,
N-(3-(2-(4-((5S)-5-((acetylamino)methyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-3-yl)-2-fluorophenyl)ethynyl)phenyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(4-((3-(aminomethyl)phenyl)ethynyl)-3-fluorophenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide,
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-((4-hydroxyphenyl)ethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide, and
N-(((5S)-3-(3-fluoro-4-((2-oxo-2,3-dihydro-1,3-benzothiazol-6-yl)ethynyl)phenyl)-2-oxo-1,3-oxazolidin-5-yl)methyl)acetamide.
As used throughout the specification, the following terms have the meanings indicated:
The term xe2x80x9calkanoyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a carbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoyloxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkanoyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through an oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoyloxyalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkanoyloxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoyloxyalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkanoyloxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a monovalent straight or branched chain hydrocarbon having from two to six carbons and at least one carbon-carbon double bond.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through an oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkoxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkoxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkoxy group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a carbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkoxycarbonyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkoxycarbonyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a saturated, monovalent straight or branched chain hydrocarbon having from one to six carbons. The alkyl groups of this invention can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents selected from alkoxy, alkanoyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, azido, carboxamido, carboxy, cyano, halo, hydroxy, nitro, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, oxo, thioalkoxy, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle. The substituted aryl, substituted heteroaryl, and substituted heterocycle groups substituting the alkyl groups of this invention are substituted with at least one substituent selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through an xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkylsulfinyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkylsulfinyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a sulfonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkylsulfonyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one alkylsulfonyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9camino,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to xe2x80x94NH2 or derivatives thereof formed by independent replacement of one or both hydrogen atoms thereon with a substituent or substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkanoyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, and an amino protecting group.
The term xe2x80x9caminoalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one amino substituent.
The term xe2x80x9caminoalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one amino substituent.
The terms xe2x80x9camino protecting group,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnitrogen protecting group,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to selectively introducible and removable groups which protect amino groups against undesirable side reactions during synthetic procedures. Examples of amino protecting groups include methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, trichloroethoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz), chloroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, phenylacetyl, benzoyl (Bn), benzyl (Bz), dimethoxybenzyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl (Boc), para-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, phthaloyl, succinyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl (trityl), methanesulfonyl, para-toluenesulfonyl, trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, triphenylsilyl, and the like. Preferred amino or nitrogen protecting groups of this invention are phthalyl and 2,4-dimethoxybenzyl. Amino protecting group can also be used as prodrug-forming groups.
The term xe2x80x9caminosulfonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an amino group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a sulfonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfonylalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one arylsulfonyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfonylalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one arylsulfonyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9caryl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to groups containing at least one aromatic, carbocyclic ring. Aryl groups of this invention are exemplified by phenyl, naphthyl, indenyl, indanyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, and the like. The aryl groups of this invention can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkanoyl, alkanoyloxy, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkenyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkenyl, amino, aminoalkyl, aminoalkenyl, aminosulfonyl, aminosulfonylalkyl, aminosulfonylalkenyl, azido, carboxaldehyde, (carboxaldehyde)alkyl, (carboxaldehyde)alkenyl, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, carboxamidoalkenyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, cyano, cyanoalkyl, cyanoalkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, nitro, oxo, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxyalkenyl thioalkoxy, thioalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle. The substituted aryl, heteroaryl, and heterocycle groups substituting the aryl groups of this invention are substituted with at least one substituent selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy.
The term xe2x80x9carylalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one aryl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9carylalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one aryl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9caryloyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an aryl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a carbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfinyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an aryl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through an xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfinylalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one arylsulfinyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfinylalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one arylsulfinyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a sulfonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfonylalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one arylsulfonyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfonylalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one arylsulfonyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9carylthio,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an aryl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a sulfur atom.
The term xe2x80x9cazido,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to xe2x80x94N3.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxamido,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an amide, e.g., an amino group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a carbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxamidoalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one carboxamido substituent.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxamidoalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one carboxamido substituent.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to xe2x80x94CO2H or a derivative thereof formed by replacement of the hydrogen atom thereon by a carboxy protecting group.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one carboxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one carboxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxy protecting group,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to selectively introducible and removable groups which protect carboxy groups against undesirable side reactions during synthetic procedures and includes all conventional carboxy protecting groups. Examples of carboxy protecting groups include methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, 1,1, -dimethylpropyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl, phenyl, naphthyl, benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl (trityl), para-nitrobenzyl, para-methoxybenzyl, acetylmethyl, benzoylmethyl, para-nitrobenzoylmethyl, para-bromobenzoylmethyl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methoxymethyl, methoxyethoxymethyl, arylalkoxyalkyl, benzyloxymethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, allyl, and the like. Carboxy protecting group can also be used as prodrug-forming groups.
The term xe2x80x9ccyano,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to xe2x80x94CN.
The term xe2x80x9ccyanoalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one cyano substituent.
The term xe2x80x9ccyanoalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one cyano substituent.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a monovalent cyclic or bicyclic hydrocarbon of three to fifteen carbons and at least one carbon-carbon double bond.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylsulfinyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a cycloalkenyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylsulfonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a cycloalkenyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkoxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a cycloalkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through an oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkoxycarbonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an cycloalkoxy group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a carbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a monovalent saturated cyclic or bicyclic hydrocarbon of three to fifteen carbons. The cycloalkyl groups of this invention can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkoxy, alkanoyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, amino, azido, carboxamido, carboxy, cyano, halo, hydroxy, nitro, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, oxo, thioalkoxy, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle. The substituted aryl, substituted heteroaryl, and substituted heterocycle substituting the cycloalkyl groups of this invention are substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylsulfinyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a cycloalkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through an xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylsulfonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a cycloalkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through an xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one cycloalkyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one cycloalkyl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9ccyclothioalkoxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a cycloalkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a sulfur atom.
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to F, Cl, or Br.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one halo substituent.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one halo substituent.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaryl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to cyclic, aromatic five- and six-membered groups, wherein at least one atom is selected from the group consisting of N, O, and S, and the remaining atoms are carbon. The five-membered rings have two double bonds, and the six-membered rings have three double bonds. The heteroaryl groups of the invention are connected to the parent molecular group through a substitutable carbon or nitrogen in the ring. Heteroaryls are exemplified by furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, triazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrazolyl, triazinyl, and the like. The heteroaryl groups of this invention can be fused to an aryl group, a heterocycle, or another heteroaryl. The heteroaryl groups of this invention can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkanoyl, alkanoyloxy, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkenyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkenyl, amino, aminoalkyl, aminoalkenyl, aminosulfonyl, aminosulfonylalkyl, aminosulfonylalkenyl, azido, carboxaldehyde, (carboxaldehyde)alkyl, (carboxaldehyde)alkenyl, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, carboxamidoalkenyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, cyano, cyanoalkyl, cyanoalkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, nitro, oxo, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxyalkenyl thioalkoxy, thioalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle. The substituted aryl, heteroaryl, and heterocycle substituting the heteroaryl groups of this invention are substituted with at least one substituent selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one heteroaryl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one heteroaryl substituent.
The term xe2x80x9c(heteroaryl)oyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a heteroaryl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a carbonyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocycle,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to cyclic, non-aromatic, four-, five-, six-, or seven-membered rings containing at least one atom selected from the group consisting of oxygen, nitrogen, and sulfur. The four-membered rings have zero double bonds, the five-membered rings have zero or one double bonds, and the six- and seven-membered rings have zero, one, or two double bonds. Heterocycle groups of the invention are exemplified by dihydropyridinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydropyridinyl, piperidinyl, thiomorpholinyl, 1,3-dioxolanyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, 1,3-dioxanyl, and the like. The heterocycle groups of this invention can be fused to an aryl group or a heteroaryl group. The heterocycle groups of the invention are connected to the parent molecular group through a substitutable carbon or nitrogen atom in the heterocycle ring or the aryl or hereroaryl ring to which it is fused. The heterocycle groups of this invention can be optionally substituted with 1-5 substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyalkenyl, alkanoyl, alkanoyloxy, alkanoyloxyalkyl, alkanoyloxyalkenyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylalkyl, alkoxycarbonylalkenyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkenyl, amino, aminoalkyl, aminoalkenyl, aminosulfonyl, aminosulfonylalkyl, aminosulfonylalkenyl, azido, carboxaldehyde, (carboxaldehyde)alkyl, (carboxaldehyde)alkenyl, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, carboxamidoalkenyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyalkenyl, cyano, cyanoalkyl, cyanoalkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyalkenyl, nitro, oxo, perfluoroalkyl, perfluoroalkoxy, perfluoroalkoxyalkyl, perfluoroalkoxyalkenyl thioalkoxy, thioalkoxyalkyl, thioalkoxyalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and unsubstituted or substituted heterocycle. The substituted aryl, heteroaryl, and heterocycle groups substituting the heterocycle groups of this invention are substituted with at least one substituent selected from alkyl, alkoxy, carboxy, azido, carboxaldehyde, halo, hydroxy, perfluoroalkyl, and perfluoroalkoxy.
The term xe2x80x9c(heterocycle)alkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one heterocycle substituent.
The term xe2x80x9c(heterocycle)oxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a heterocycle, as defined herein, connected to the parent molecular group through an oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9c(heterocycle)oxycarbonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a (heterocycle)oxy group, as defined herein, connected to the parent molecular group through a carbonyl group.
The term xe2x80x9c(heterocycle)sulfinyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a heterocycle group, as defined herein, connected to the parent molecular group through an xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9c(heterocycle)sulfonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a heterocycle group, as defined herein, connected to the parent molecular group through an xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to xe2x80x94OH or a derivative thereof formed by replacement of the hydrogen atom thereon with a hydroxy protecting group.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one hydroxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one hydroxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxy protecting group,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to selectively introducible and removable groups which protect hydroxy groups against undesirable side reactions during synthetic procedures. Examples of hydroxy protecting groups include benzyloxycarbonyl, 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-bromobenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, diphenylmethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, 2-(trimethylsilyl)-ethoxycarbonyl, 2-furfuryloxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, acetyl, formyl, chloroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, methoxyacetyl, phenoxyacetyl, benzoyl, methyl, tert-butyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, 2-trimethylsilylethyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-propenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, allyl, benzyl, para-methoxybenzyldiphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl (trityl), tetrahydrofuryl methoxymethyl, methylthiomethyl, benzyloxymethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxymethyl, 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxymethyl, methanesulfonyl, para-toluenesulfonyl, trimethylsilyl, triethylsilyl, triisopropylsilyl, and the like. Hydroxy protecting group can also be used as prodrug-forming groups.
The term xe2x80x9coxo,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a group formed by the replacement of two hydrogen atoms on the same carbon atom with a single oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9cperfluoroalkoxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a perfluoroalkyl group attached to the parent group through an oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9cperfluoroalkoxyalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one perfluoroalkoxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9cperfluoroalkoxyalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one perfluoroalkoxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9cperfluoroalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group in which all of the hydrogen atoms have been replaced with fluorine atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cthioalkanoyl, xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, connected to the parent molecular group through a thiocarbonyl.
The term xe2x80x9cthioalkoxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a sulfur atom.
The term xe2x80x9cthioalkoxyalkyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one thioalkoxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9cthioalkoxyalkenyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to an alkenyl group, as defined herein, to which is attached at least one thioalkoxy substituent.
The term xe2x80x9cthiocarbonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9cthiocycloalkenyloxy,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a cycloalkenyl group, as defined herein, attached to the parent molecular group through a sulfur atom.
The compounds of the invention can exist as therapeutically acceptable salts. The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically acceptable salt,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to salts or zwitterionic forms of the compounds of the invention which are water or oil-soluble or dispersible, which are suitable for treatment of diseases without undue toxicity, irritation, and allergic response, which are commensurate with a reasonable benefit/risk ratio, and which are effective for their intended use. The salts can be prepared during the final isolation and purification of the compounds or separately by reacting an amino group with a suitable acid. Representative acid addition salts include acetate, adipate, alginate, citrate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, digluconate, glycerophosphate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, formate, fumarate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethansulfonate (isethionate), lactate, maleate, mesitylenesulfonate, methanesulfonate, naphthylenesulfonate, nicotinate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, oxalate, palmoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, succinate, tartrate, trichloroacetic, trifluoroacetic, phosphate, glutamate, bicarbonate, para-toluenesulfonate, and undecanoate. Also, amino groups in the compounds of the invention can be quaternized with as methyl, ethyl, propyl, and butyl chlorides, bromides and iodides; dimethyl, diethyl, dibutyl, and diamyl sulfates; decyl, lauryl, myristyl, and stearyl chlorides, bromides, and iodides; benzyl and phenethyl bromides. Examples of acids which can be employed to form therapeutically acceptable acid addition salts include inorganic acids such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, sulphuric, and phosphoric and organic acids such as oxalic, maleic, succinic, and citric.
Basic addition salts can be prepared during the final isolation and purification of the compounds by reacting a carboxy group with a suitable base such as the hydroxide, carbonate, or bicarbonate of a metal cation or with ammonia or an organic primary, secondary or tertiary amine. Therapeutically acceptable salts cations based on lithium, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, and aluminum and nontoxic quaternary ammonia and amine cations such as ammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetraethylammonium, methylamine, dimethylamine, trimethylamine, triethylamine, diethylamine, ethylamine, tributylamine, pyridine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, dicyclohexylamine, procaine, dibenzylamine, N,N-dibenzylphenethylamine, 1-ephenamine, and N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine. Other representative organic amines useful for the formation of base addition salts include ethylenediamine, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, piperidine, and piperazine.
The term xe2x80x9csulfonyl,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94.
In accordance with pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment, the compounds can be administered alone or in combination with other antibacterial, anti-psoriasis, anti-arthritis, and anti-chemotherapeutic toxicity agents. The therapeutically effective dose level depends on factors such as the disorder being treated and the severity of the disorder; the activity of the compound used; the composition employed; the age, body weight, general health, sex, and diet of the patient; the time of administration; the route of administration; the rate of excretion of the compound; the duration of treatment; and drugs used in combination with or coincidentally with the compounds. The compounds can be administered orally, parenterally, nasally, rectally, vaginally, or topically in unit dosage formulations containing therapeutically acceptable excipients such as carriers, adjuvants, diluents, vehicles, or combinations thereof. The term xe2x80x9cparenteralxe2x80x9d includes infusion, subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, and intrasternal injection.
The antibacterial, anti-psoriasis, anti-arthritis, and anti-chemotherapeutic toxicity effect of parenterally administered compounds can be controlled by slowing their absorption, such as, for example, by administration of injectable suspensions of crystalline, amorphous, or otherwise water-insoluble forms of the compounds; administration of the compounds as oleaginous solutions or suspensions; or administration of microencapsulated matrices of the compounds trapped within liposomes, microemulsions, or biodegradable polymers. In each case, the ratio of compound to excipient and the nature of the excipient influences the rate of release of the compound. Transdermal patches also provide controlled delivery of compounds using rate-controlling membranes. Conversely, absorption enhancers can be used to increase absorption of the compounds.
Solid dosage forms for oral administration of the compounds include capsules, tablets, pills, powders, and granules. These compositions can contain diluents, lubricants, and buffering agents. Tablets and pills can be prepared with release-controlling coatings, and sprays can optionally contain propellants.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration of the compounds include emulsions, microemulsions, solutions, suspensions, syrups, and elixirs. These compositions can also contain adjuvants such as wetting, emulsifying, suspending, sweetening, flavoring, and perfuming agents.
Topical dosage forms of the compounds include ointments, pastes, creams, lotions, gels, powders, solutions, sprays, and inhalants. Suppositories for rectal or vaginal administration comprise compounds with a suitable nonirritating excipient. Ophthalmic formulations such as eye drops and eye are also contemplated as being within the scope of this invention.
The total daily dose of the compounds administered to a patient in single or divided doses can be in amounts from about 0.1 to about 200 mg/kg body weight or preferably from about 0.25 to about 100 mg/kg body weight. Single dose compositions contain these amounts or submultiples thereof to make up the daily dose.
The minimum inhibitory concentrations (MIC""s) of the compounds for the microorganisms listed in Table I were determined by the procedure described in National Committee for Clinical Laboratory Standards. 2000. Methods for Dilution Antimicrobial Susceptibility Tests for Bacteria That Grow Aerobically, 5th ed. Approved Standard: M7-A5 (NCCLS, Wayne, Pa.). Briefly, the compounds were dissolved in DMSO to 2 mg/mL and diluted in the appropriate susceptibility test medium to a concentration of 256 xcexcg/mL. Serial two-fold dilutions were made in microtiter plates to achieve a final volume of 50 xcexcL. Inocula for each organism were prepared by making a standard suspension in sterile saline with turbidity equivalent to that of a 0.5 McFarland Standard from an 18 to 24 hour culture grown on agar plates at 35xc2x0 C. The standard suspension of each organism was diluted 100-fold in the appropriate medium and further diluted 2-fold by adding 50 xcexcL to the medium containing antibiotic to achieve a final density of 5xc3x97105 CFU/mL. Microdilution plates were incubated for 16 to 20 hours at 35xc2x0 C. in ambient air. Each plate was visually inspected, and MIC""s were recorded as the lowest concentration of drug which yielded no growth, a slight haze, or sparsely isolated colonies on the inoculum spot as compared to the growth control. The compounds inhibited the growth of these bacteria with MIC""s in a range of about 1 xcexcg/mL to about 64 xcexcg/mL; in a more preferred range, the compounds inhibited the growth of bacteria with MIC""s in a range of about 8 xcexcg/mL to about 8 xcexcg/mL; and in a most preferred range, the compounds inhibited the growth of bacteria with MIC""s in a range of about 1 xcexcg/mL to about 4 xcexcg/mL.
Thus, the compounds are useful for treating bacterial infections for which these microorganisms are responsible.
The compounds can be prepared by employing reactions shown in Schemes 1-4. It will be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art that the compounds can be synthesized by substitution of the appropriate reactants in these syntheses, and that the steps themselves can be conducted in varying order. It will also be apparent that protection and deprotection steps can be performed to successfully complete the syntheses of the compounds. A thorough discussion of protecting groups is provided in Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, 3rd edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1999).
Abbreviations used in the schemes and the examples are as follows: BINAP for 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl; DME for dimethoxyethane; DMF for N,N-dimethylformamide; DMSO for dimethylsulfoxide; m-CPBA for meta-chloroperbenzoic acid; THF for tetrahydrofuran; PCC for pyridinium chlorochromate; PDC for pyridinium dichromate; DEAD for diethyl azodicarboxylate; DIAD for diisopropyl azodicarboxylate. 
Conversion of 5-(hydroxymethyl)-1,3-oxazolidin-2-one (i) to compounds of formula (v) can be accomplished by treatment of the former with a hydroxyl activating group precursor such as para-toluenesulfonyl chloride (RC is 4-methylphenyl), methanesulfonyl chloride (RC is methyl), 2-nitrobenzenesulfonyl chloride (RC is 2-nitrophenyl), or trifluoromethanesulfonyl chloride (RC is trifluoromethyl) and a base such as diisopropylethylamine, pyridine, triethylamine, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, or cesium carbonate, followed by treatment of the compounds of formula (v) with the appropriate R4 introduction agent. For example, compounds of formula (vi) can be obtained by treatment of compounds of formula (v) with compounds of formula (M)+(XR7) wherein M is lithium, sodium or potassium, and X is O or S. The reactions are conducted at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are from about 1 to about 24 hours. Solvents useful for this reaction include benzene, toluene, THF, dioxane, DME, or mixtures thereof.
Conversion of compounds of formula (vi), wherein X is S, to compounds wherein X is S(O) or SO2 can be accomplished by treatment of the former with a oxidizing agent such as m-CPBA, potassium permanganate, or potassium peroxymonosulfate (Oxone(copyright)). The reactions are conducted at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are from about 1 to about 10 hours, each depending on the degree of oxidation desired. Solvents useful for this reaction include benzene, toluene, THF, dioxane, dichloromethane, chloroform, DME, or mixtures thereof.
Conversion of compounds of formula (v) to compounds of formula (iii) can be accomplished by treatment of the former with an excess of the appropriately substituted amine wherein RA and RB are independently selected from hydrogen or unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, and heteroarylalkyl. The reactions are conducted at about 20xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are from about 1 to about 24 hours. Solvents useful for this reaction include the amines themselves, benzene, toluene, THF, dioxane, acetonitrile, DME, DMSO, or mixtures thereof.
Conversion of compounds of formula (v) to compounds of formula (iii) can be accomplished by treatment of the former with compounds of formula (M)+(NRARB)xe2x88x92 wherein RA and RB, together with the nitrogen to which they are attached, are phthalimide and M is Na or K. The reactions are conducted at about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are from about 1 to about 24 hours. Solvents useful for this reaction include dichloromethane, toluene, THF, dioxane, DME, DMF, or mixtures thereof.
Conversion of compounds of formula (i) to compounds of formula (iii) can also be accomplished by treatment of the former with phthalimide under Mitsunobu conditions (triphenylphosphine and DEAD or DIAD). The reactions are conducted at about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are from about 1 to about 10 hours. Solvents useful for this reaction include benzene, toluene, THF, dioxane, DME, dichloromethane, chloroform, or mixtures thereof.
Conversion of compounds of formula (iii), wherein RA and RB, together with the nitrogen to which they are attached, are phthalimide, to compounds of formula (iv) can be accomplished by treatment of the former with hydrazine. The reactions are conducted at about 50xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are from about 1 to about 10 hours. Solvents useful for this reaction include ethanol, toluene, THF, dioxane, DME, or mixtures thereof. 
Conversion of compounds of formula (x) to compounds of formula (xii) can be accomplished by treatment of the former with compounds of formula (xi), a palladium catalyst such as tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium, palladium(II) acetate, bis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II) chloride, or tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, and, optionally, an additive such as tributylphosphine, triphenylphosphine, (2-(diphenylphosphino)ethyl)(diphenyl)phosphine, (3-(diphenylphosphino)propyl)(diphenyl)phosphine, tri-tert-butylphosphine or BINAP, and a base such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, or cesium carbonate. The reactions are conducted at about 50xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are from about 1 to about 24 hours. Solvents useful for this reaction include benzene, toluene, THF, dioxane, DME, water or mixtures thereof.
As shown in Scheme 3, conversion of compounds of formula (xii) to compounds of formula (xiii) can be accomplished by treatment of the former with carbon tetrabromide and triphenylphosphine or polystyrene-supported triphenylphosphine. The reactions are typically conducted at about xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C. to about 0xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are typically from about 1 to about 5 hours. Solvents useful for this reaction include dichloromethane, and chloroform.
Conversion of compounds of formula (xiii) to compounds of formula (Ib) can be accomplished by treatment of the former with compounds of formula M1xe2x80x94R3 (M1 is trialkyl or triarylstannyl, boronic acid or ester, zinc, or zirconium; and R3 is unsubstituted or substituted aryl, unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, unsubstituted or substituted alkenyl, or unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkenyl), a palladium catalyst such as tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium, trans-dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II), palladium(II)acetate or tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, and, optionally, an additive such as tributylphosphine, triphenylphosphine, triphenylarsine, tri-t-butylphosphine, tri-2-furylphosphine (2-(diphenylphosphino)ethyl)(diphenyl)phosphine, (3-(diphenylphosphino)propyl)(diphenyl)phosphine, or BINAP, and a base such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, or cesium carbonate. The reactions are conducted at about 50xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are from about 1 to about 48 hours. Solvents useful for this reaction include benzene, toluene, THF, dioxane, DME, water or mixtures thereof. 
Conversion of compounds of formula (xii) to compounds of formula (Ic), can be accomplished by treatment of the former with compounds of formula (xiv) (where RC is methyl or ethyl and RD is H or alkanoyl), a base such as potassium tert-butoxide, sodium tert-butoxide, potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate, potassium bis(trimethyl)silyl amide in a solvent such as methanol, THF, dioxane or mixtures thereof. The reactions are typically conducted at about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are typically from about 1 to about 36 hours (Synth. Commun. 1989, 19, 561-564 and J. Org. Chem. 1971, 36, 1379-1385).
Conversion of compounds of formula (Ic) to compounds of formula (Ib) can be accomplished by treatment of the former with compounds of formula R3xe2x80x94Q1 (R3 is unsubstituted or substituted alkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted cycloalkenyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl or unsubstituted or substituted heteroaryl, and Q1 is bromide, iodide, or trifluoromethanesulfonate), a palladium catalyst such as tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium, palladium(II) acetate, trans-dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium(II), or tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium, and, optionally, an additive such as triphenylphosphine or tri-tert-butylphosphine and optionally a co-catalyst such as copper(I) iodide and optionally a base such as n-butyl amine, diethyl amine, triethyl amine, diusopropyl arine, or piperidine. The reactions are conducted at about 25xc2x0 C. to about 110xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are from about 1 to about 48 hours. Solvents useful for this reaction include toluene, DMF, THF, N-methyl pyrrolidine, dioxane, diethyl ether or mixtures thereof. 
Conversion of compounds of formula (Ic) to compounds of formula (Id), can be accomplished by treatment of the former with a base such as n-butyl lithium, lithium diisopropylamide, sodium bis(trimethyl)silyl amide, lithium bis(trimethyl)silyl amide then with compounds of formula R3xe2x80x94X1xe2x80x94Q2 (wherein Q2 is Cl, Br, I, arylsulfonate or alkylsulfonate and X1 is a covalent bond or C(O)), in a solvent such as THF, DME, dioxane or mixtures thereof. The reactions are typically conducted at about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C.; and the reaction times are typically from about 1 to about 24 hours.
In addition to the chemistry discussed above, other standard manipulations can be used to prepare compounds of the invention. Amino groups can be reacted with acid chlorides, acid anhydrides, isocyanates, chloroformates, and aldehydes under reductive alkylation conditions (sodium borohydride, sodium cyanoborohydride) to provide variety of substituent groups. Carboxamido groups can be reacted with Lawesson""s reagent or P4S10Na2CO3 to provide thioamides.
Heteroaryl substituents such as furan or thiazole can be converted to carboxylic acids by hydrolytic or oxidative means well-known in the art. Once formed, the carboxylic acid groups can be converted to alkoxycarbonyl, carboxamide, or cyano groups by esterification, coupling, and dehydration procedures.
A thorough discussion of reactions are described in Larock, Comprehensive Organic Transformations. A Guide to Functional Group Preparations, John Wiley and Sons (1999).
The invention will now be described in connection with preferred embodiments of Schemes 1-4, which are not intended to limit its scope. On the contrary, the invention covers all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents which are included within the scope of the claims. Thus, the following examples show an especially preferred practice of the invention, it being understood that the examples are for the purposes of illustration of certain preferred embodiments and are presented to provide what is believed to be the most useful and readily understood description of its procedures and conceptual aspects.